The Dragon lords life His Love
by dark-poet-girl
Summary: he battle against Morgana is won life in Camelot is at its most peaceful in years Merlin still ever so faithful to King Arthur should be happy life wasn't perfect but People with magic were no longer hunted like animals but it was still mostly outlawed change can't happen over night but Merlin was not OK he was sad the great dragon had died a year but he left Merlin a gift.


Merlin Rated M

The Dragon lords life...His Love

Summary:AU as all characters are alive. the battle against Morgana is won life in Camelot is at its most peaceful in years Merlin still ever so faithful to King Arthur should be happy life wasn't perfect but People with magic were no longer hunted like animals but it was still mostly outlawed change can't happen over night but Merlin was not OK he was sad the great dragon had died a year before but not before leaving Merlin with a mission and a gift.

Characters: King Arthur, Merlin Emrys, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gawain, Sir Percival, Sir Leon, Sir Elyan, Lady Guinevere and The Physician Gaius, The book keeper/elder Geoffrey and the Great Dragon/Kilgharrah as well as my OC Lillie The great dragons last gift and Tissa a Wood Nymph.

Any other minor characters will be mentioned by I feel like I do not need to list them. (Though I may create a character for Elyan.)

Pairings: Lancelot/Gwen Arthur/Merlin Gawain/Leon Percival/Tissa Elyan/Undecided

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Merlin or any of any thing of Merlin I just had a dream and decided to make it a fanfiction.

Prologue

In the early morning Merlin a young warlock got up and got ready to go wake up his King. He left after bidding a quick good morning to his friend/Father figure Gaius and was on his way. Stopping by the kitchens he grabbed breakfast for Arthur and his newly dried shirt and went towards the Kings chambers. Letting himself in he set down the plates of breakfast and hung the shirt and went over to the kings window pulling back the curtains he smiled at the lovely morning "Rise and shine Arthur" he heard the king moan and smirked "get up or I'll eat your favourite breakfast" Arthur got up and glared "fine I'm up" Merlin smiled and helped Arthur dress and gathered up the dirty wash and dishes "You have training with the knights then a meeting with the court and then lunch and then you promised to go to the lower towns to witness the joining of the blacksmiths daughter and the horse breeders son" the King nodded his head and began eating Throwing an apple at Merlin "eat to your too skinny" Merlin nodded and sat things by the door an ate the apple "Sire can I ask a favour" Arthur looked up Merlin never called him sire unless he was upset"yes what is it" Merlin shifted "would I be able to get two weeks off My mum is sick and even know its not deadly I just want to make sure" Arthur frowned two weeks away from Merlin would be torture but Hudith was a good women and of course Merlin would want to make sure his mother was OK. "of course Merlin but there has been rumours of bandit traveling the paths to Ealdor please take one of my knights with you" Merlin didn't really want to bring anyone with him though Lance would be safest sense he new of Merlin's secret but still..."umm I should be fine Arthur you know I can handle myself and I can't take a Knight The leader of the west Druids will be arriving in a week an a half You'll need a full round table" Merlin hoped that was a good enough excuse. Arthur new something was up but he guessed Merlin wouldn't say his friend has been quite different in the past year but for now he dropped the issue and vowed to figure this out later"very well Merlin But at least take one of my good horses and I'll let you bring a sword your still not supposed to use your gifts yet this close to the castle not yet at least" Arthur looked guilty but Merlin smiled he new change was happening and that it would be a few months yet but changing years worth of laws overnight isn't possible. "take Gawain to at least mid way" Merlin sighed "I'll take Lance he will be a better partner and I wish to leave early and Gawain will still be drunk" the king nodded at the compromise. "thank you Arthur I now your doing everything you can the change the ways of your father and trust me I am just happy my kind aren't being hunted I thank you for trusting me even after...I know change takes time so you do not have to feel guilty and I thank you for worrying over me" Arthur nodded feeling less guilty and with a few more mins he dismissed his Manservant his love though Merlin was unaware of his feelings.

The day went on and when Merlin finished his duties he set out to pack for his journey he spoke with Lancelot and they agreed to meet at first light and this way Lance had a chance to talk to his friend his friend had trusted him with a lot over the years and he new that the death of the dragon and the time spent away form his gift hurt Merlin deeply but he also new Merlin longed to tell their king all the hidden depths that was himself and still couldn't.

"Arthur accepted your magic he would accept you being a dragon-lord Merlin and the little gift he left you" Lancelot trailed beside Merlin as the rode forth out of Camelot.

"Arthur is already changing years of laws just for me Lance I can't expect him to change his laws on dragons just because I am a dragon-lord" Lancelot shook his head Merlin was the most unselfish person on this earth "You should let me travel all the way with you I could return in time for the meeting with the Druid leader" Merlin smiled "Arthur will need all the protection he can get without me and you are his shield lance, Gawain his sword Leon his courage Elyan his insight and Percival his strength and Arthur is the Brave once and future king I'm just happy I'll be able to be by his side without hiding within a few months" Lancelot gave a small smile when Merlin gave him and all the knights titles he felt humbled and honoured. "as you wish my friend" Merlin smiled "I'll tell Lillie you said hello and will finally meet her very soon" Lancelot smiled and then the young friends continued on their journey.

Arthur had gathered his Queen and Gaius and the Knights for a meeting in the round table he has been worried about Merlin for some time now Gwen who was his Queen but everyone in Camelot new they were not lovers loved another yes but in a way of deep friendship they acted the part if other nobles traveled but Gwen's heart was with Lancelot and Arthur could not be more happy for his friend. Soon when the laws were passed Arthur would make Merlin court Warlock sense Sorcerer was a sore spot still and then he would tell Merlin how he felt.

"thank you all for coming on such short notice I know its just us in this meeting right now because this isn't a mater of Camelot but a mater of friendship" Arthur saw everyone nod "I fear Merlin is still hiding secrets from me and from us of course I just want Merlin to come free I would do anything for him as he has done me" the others nodded. "I feel helpless for he has not told me anything but his mother is Ill and he has left for a couple weeks to tend her so I want to plan a welcome back dinner for our friend to remind him he is not alone and change is coming and also I wish to discuss any ideas on Merlin fears" Gaius raised his brows "sire Hudith is well she was sick a bit ago but i sent medicine to her and she is well Merlin has not gone to Ealdor" Arthur was shocked "well I am happy to hear Hudith is doing well" everyone frowned Merlin never lied to them anymore sense they all new "does anyone have an idea as to what ails Merlin "although the boy tells me much unfortunately all I know sire is that someone in his life has passed away recently he would not tell me much" Arthur frowned why wouldn't Merlin of told them if he needed time to morn Arthur would of given it to him. "Arthur I think Merlin is still unused to relying on others yet to not be to upset" Gwen chimed in wisely as always. He took breath "Merlin has been leaving lots lately when ever he gets free time always in the same direction we always ask and worry but Lancelot is the only one unworried" Gawain chimed in Arthur nodded even no it hurt he new Lancelot and Merlin were as close as brothers and he now new that Lancelot had known many of Merlin secrets and had been a constant relief from the heavy burden Merlin has faced. Gawain was close too as Merlin told him many things but he guessed maybe lance had the only idea as to what had there friend so unlike before "OK we will plan a feast for after we find out what ails Merlin and when Lancelot returns from taking Merlin halfway we will speak to him" they nodded "I also wish to tell you all my trusted friends my...family I wish to make Merlin court warlock when all laws passed and I need all your support as well as I am going to confess my feelings for Merlin and I wish for all of your loyalty and support for this as well we have a very unique kingdom and the people are happy and keep all are secrets with smiles" they all smiled "we will fight and support you Arthur in anything you do" Leon spoke up the others nodded and smiled "Merlin deserves happiness and you can give it to him princess but break his heart I break you got it" Gawain smirked Arthur smiled and shook his head "what Kind of king am I when his Knights are more loyal to a servant then me" they laughed Elyan smirked "a good one" and Arthur smiled brightly touched at the trust and loyalty in this room.

"OK Lancelot shale return in the morning we will have a meeting with everyone again then and go after Merlin!" they nodded and Gaius smiled kindly "I will have to ask you sire as I am an old man and I am sure you can retrieve our warlock with out me I will stay here" Arthur laughed "of course Gaius" and with that the meeting ended and another weight had been lifted.

In the morning Lancelot returned and another meeting was called as soon as he walked in he felt the difference in the air 'well Merlin looks like you won't have to worry much anymore' he thought "come forward sir Lancelot" Arthur requested he did so and knelt down quickly before standing "yes my king" Arthur smiled "be calm Lancelot all is well" he nodded and Arthur continued "we met yesterday to discuss Merlin we have all noticed a change and we wish to know what ails our friend" he nodded and frowned "do you know where Merlin is" Lancelot didn't lie "yes" Arthur nodded "do you know why Merlin has been upset" again Lancelot nodded "tell us all you know"

"sorry sire I am aware if you command it i will be obligated to tell you as I am a knight but I will not betray Merlin's trust in me and will step down from knighthood before I betray him" Arthur shocked but also pleased at Lancelot's deep friendship nodded "I will not force you Lancelot we are all friends here and are just worried" Lancelot nodded "though if the king decided him and his knights were to follow me if i were to visit our friend then I would not be the wiser" Arthur nodded "we will plan a meeting sooner with the western druids and my queen can handle things for a short time we will be going on a trip "sir Leon and Elyan please ride towards the druids and bring them back quick I am sure they will understand our haste" they nodded and Arthur looked towards Lancelot "you are a true friend and you must know I plan on making Merlin court warlock as well as confess my feelings for him do I have your blessing and support" Lancelot smiled brightly "yes of course Arthur and I'm sure what you discover will make things better" Arthur nodded and then the meeting was dismissed.

Leon and Elyan Rode towards the druids surprised they caught up with them within a days ride. "greetings we have a message from King Arthur" Leon spoke proudly "we are aware of what is going on if you permit then two of our leaders will ride back with you to Camelot" Leon smiled and nodded "thank you and you can gladly ride with us" soon two druids climbed aboard with Leon and Elyan and were off towards Camelot. Making it to the castle by morning they were given time to rest and Arthur called a meeting with everyone.

Hello Thank you for coming earlier then requested I believe you probably have an idea of why I wished to finish up our proceedings sooner" Arthur spoke up standing to greet the druid lords. They nodded and smiled "I am aware my king we are Sagar and Weston we are glad to help in anyway we can with concerning Emrys" Arthur nodded I know their is much i must make up for past mistakes but change is happening and when all change is made Merlin will be court warlock and I wish to have a druid from each colony live in Camelot as a sign of good will as well as let any who wish to live here be able to though laws still stand and we have and will continue to trial individual for their crime not their means" the druids smiled and nodded "yes all great and we all agree as well we new change would be coming it has been foretold sense the dawn that the once and future king will unite Avalon with the great and Powerful Emrys as they are two half's to a whole coin" Arthur blushed and nodded "then if you allow it I trust my queen and my council to finish all paper work and laws" they nodded "this is fine my lord we believe in your lady" Arthur felt relief and happiness "excellent then let this meeting end and in the morning you and the queen can continue in my absence" they nodded and soon the only ones that were left in the meeting room were the Knights and the king and queen.

"Knights please pack your travel bags for a road trip Sir Lancelot if you could sneak out of the castle promptly we can get this show on the road and Gwen thank you for everything" the knights smiled Gwen nodded and Lancelot smirked "as you wish M'Lord

Gwen laughed softly and with a soft kiss to Arthur cheek "bring back our warlock yes" Arthur nodded "of course" she smiled and gave Lance a kiss "I'll see you soon" "of course my queen" Lance smiled and the Knights were all grinning they had the best kingdom ever.

In the morning Arthur and the knights road out to get to the bottom of their friends troubles Sir Lancelot leading the way to were Merlin was all peaceful knowing that what ever lay ahead they would be there for Merlin.

Merlin had made it to the clearing and tied up his horse just in time to be pounced by a bundle of energy "hello little bit" he heard giggling from the little girl in his arms "Daddy!" a little girl with raven black hair and bright green eyes and pale skin and little dimples on her cheeks smiled up excitedly. "your early I thought you couldn't come til next month but I'm glad your here I love you daddy" Merlin smiled his baby girl who was only 2 summers was growing so fast and could speak so well but of course she was only part human after all she was the last gift from Kilghaarha and she was perfect she had little silver wings on her back and a tiny silver tail and she could grow her nails and already had a full set of teeth with fangs but she was beautiful and Merlin loved her so much. "I got time off little bit so of course daddy came to see his pretty baby" she smiled and snuggled close to Merlin "love you Dada" Merlin smiled and carried her over and with Magic set a fire and soon another presence made itself known "lord Emrys" he smiled "Tissa you know you can call me Merlin" Tissa came into view she was a small wood nymph she had long sandy brown hair and deep brown eyes and tan skin with a green and purple dress and white wings" she smiled kindly "It is habit but I'm sure i will soon learn" Merlin smiled "how has little bit been" Tissa smiled "she is flying everywhere and plays with Autusia but she's perfect Merlin do not fret he nodded and smiled "thank you anyhow I'm sorry I have to leave you alone with her so often" she smiled "all is well my lord Lillie is perfect and i love to care for her" he nodded suddenly he was being poked "Da play with me please" Lillie looked up with pleading eyes Merlin laughed "of course little bit what should we play" she smiled and cheered "hide and seek daddy!" he smiled of course it was her favourite game "OK little bit you go hide daddy will count" she laughed and took off flying not quite straight to hide" Merlin smiled and counted he wished he could bring Lillie to Camelot he hated being away from his little girl but it wasn't safe yet and she was his last gift from a good friend and part of him Merlin never thought he'd be lucky enough to be a father and he loved her so much and vowed to keep his little bit safe forever" he got up to go look for her and smiled when he heard her giggling she was two after all "hmm-mm I wonder where my dragon baby girl went I can't seem to find her anywhere" he heard more giggling and smiled it was good to be alive he thought.

Arthur was riding and thinking about Merlin he hoped what ever Merlin was hiding wasn't putting his friend in danger but he vowed to himself what ever Merlin was hiding he would help Merlin and be there for what ever it was. The Knights had stopped and Arthur assumed they were close by "OK Arthur Merlin has built a little cottage a few more feet in the woods its in a clearing that's Guarded by Magic I think we should observe first I wish you to see first as I know what is in the clearing but not even I have been here with Merlin" Arthur nodded and they got off the horses and tied them off with food and water and walked til they saw a clearing and they all hid from view and what the Knights and Arthur saw shocked them but also awed them.

"Daddy! Catch me Daddy I'm flying faster then you!" a little girl giggled and yelled out and they saw Merlin with the biggest smile on his face chasing after her but what was also shocking it looked s if the girl wasn't all human but she had called Merlin Daddy had Merlin friend who he had lost been a secret lover or had |Merlin adopted her cause her parents were dead she was so beautiful they also saw another creature there she too was lovely although she looked human you could see she was not she too had wings "Lancelot did you know Merlin had a daughter" Arthur asked he nodded "but the circumstances of her birth are complex" Arthur nodded he had seen enough he needed to know the story and he also new he needed to work faster in getting Camelot as safe as possible because what ever was going on he new he didn't want Merlin away from his daughter after all the only thing worse from being raised by only one parent is not seeing them and Merlin deserved happiness

Merlin smiled as he played with Lillie but suddenly he felt it "Arthur" he whispered and looked towards where he sensed his king they must of realized he new they were there and so Arthur left his hiding spot his hands in a surrender gesture "I didn't mean to intrude Merlin I was just worried and do not blame Lancelot he did not tell us anything we followed him Merlin is she what you've been seeing every chance you get" Merlin breathed a sigh "come on out everyone lets go in and have tea and I'll explain everything" Arthur nodded and the knights came out smiling bashfully Lillie looked up and flew down "hello are you daddies friends" Arthur knelt down "yes I'm Arthur and these are my Knights has your daddy told you about us" Lillie's eyes widen "your The king daddy mentioned I get to finally meet you! Daddy says your his only king and the knights will be my uncles" she smiled and Merlin blushed the Knights laughed and all introduced themselves "yes we would be glad to be your uncles you will also have an aunt and a grandpa" Lancelot smiled Lillie gasped and squealed "yay I can't wait to meet everyone daddy aren't you happy" Merlin nodded suddenly they gasped as the lady they saw before came near they had forgotten "come little bit lets have some food so your daddy can talk with them" she nodded and kissed Merlin on the cheek "I'm sure we will meet properly later it is lovely to finally meet the knights and the future of Avalon" they nodded speechless and with that she flew off with Lillie

They all sat by a fire with tea finally Gawain spoke up "is she actually yours she doesn't look fully human not that matters shes beautiful Merlin" Merlin blushed "yes she is mine but I'll explain how she was conceived soon and thank you Gawain shes my pride and joy and I'm happy you are so accepting of her none human heritage" all the knights nodded and said they thought she was lovely.

"well I guess I should start with the fact that with also being a warlock I am the son of Balinor I am a Dragon-lord" Arthur gasped and hugged Merlin "I'm sorry" Merlin was confused "Arthur?" Arthur looked at Merlin "I said no man was worth your tears Merlin I'm sorry I wish you would of told me" Merlin smiled "oh Arthur I know you would of never said such a thing had you known I do not blame you but thank you" they sat again "it totally makes sense Merlin's a dragon-lord" Gawain said smirking the others nodded "yeah all those Wavryns just leaving and the time in the castle with the egg" Merlin blushed "wow we really are dumb" they laughed "hey I wasn't Lancelot laughed "so the great dragon he never was killed by me was he" Arthur asked Merlin shook his head "he was mad and rightfully so he was sorry for what he did and i set him free and he was a good friend to me" they nodded 'wait was" Leon asked Merlin nodded "he died before Lillie was born" they nodded "we are sorry Merlin Arthur felt the most guilty "so how was she..." Merlin smirked "me and the dragon never mated Gawain" he looked bashful "part of being a dragon-lord is being there for the dragons heat I used my magic and my bond with him to help him but no intercourse took place a magical transfer so to speak and then I guess our magic bonded further and Lillie was on her way soon after he passed away but he was reborn but I haven't been able to find his egg yet...I have searched many magical places but its hard when I'm in Camelot and with her most of my time Dragon eggs last a long time its just I miss him and" Merlin started crying "he gave me the greatest gift I could ever ask for and he hasn't been able to meet her and I'm worried there is only so much I and Autusia can teach Lillie its overwhelming" the others looked at Merlin there warlock had been through so much and they would help him as much as they could Arthur took Merlin in his arms again "oh Merlin we will help with the search and I promise you I will not stop til Camelot is safe for her and any creature who needs a home" Merlin wiped his eyes "thank you Arthur as well you all thank you" they laughed and did a manly group hug "all is well mate now lets catch some food have a good dinner and see more of this cutie of yours" Elyan cheered and everyone laughed Lancelot hugged his friend "I told you Merlin" he nodded and smiled and they went off to get ready for dinner.

They split up doing jobs deciding to have a great feast Arthur caught a couple dear and Leon and Percival chopped firewood and Elyan collected water and Gawain and lance set up benches and tarps and Merlin cooked food with Lillie flying around and making all the knights laugh and smile in joy Tissa floated down next to Merlin "I have some fresh herbs" he nodded and together they finished quickly and settled in a circle with dinner "Tissa floated in the corner glad that this was happening Emrys was in need of happiness again "excuse me Miss" she looked down and blushed at the knight Percival "yes M'lord how may I help you" Percival blushed "umm well aren't you going to join in with Merlin and the others were all wondering if your OK" she blushed "oh yes I was just trying to give Lillie and Merlin time you all are their family" he nodded "but that means you are to after all Merlin would want you to join us" she nodded and grew a little bigger and Percival smiled and Tissa joined them

"so Tissa how is it your in the picture Merlin explained Lillie and the dragon but" Gawain asked "Lord Emrys saved my life when a human bandit was attacking my gully I was so thankful he protected me and my family I offered to help him in any way I could he asked me if I would help him look after Lillie for we all new who he was protecting and I redidly agreed and so here I am" the others nodded and were glad she was saved "so what exactly are you a fairy cause you were smaller before" Elyan asked she smiled "no not fairy I am a wood nymph though my specialty is healing and My element is water my size can change as well as I can retract my wings" they nodded amazed "that's awesome so can you heal anything" Leon asked curious "I can heal only ones who believe in magic but I can cure sickness and broken bones and sometimes a life threatening injury as long as it is not the heart and if we are near a natural water source my power is stronger" they nodded "that;s amazing" Gawain grinned she smiled.

Just then they heard a yawn and all looked over to see Lillie snuggled into Merlin they smiled and all decided to get some sleep.

In the morning they decided to stay a bit and Lillie had everyone charmed into playing hide and seek and Merlin felt lifted and content knowing that the most important people in his life still loved him and Lillie they had sent one of Merlin's birds back to Camelot to tell Gwen and Gaius of there trip and it was decided that Arthur would go back with Leon and Elyan and focus on the laws of Camelot and the others would stay until they could return Arthur was not going to have Merlin leave his daughter not in a time so precious.

After a few days Arthur got settled with his horse and so did Leon and Elyan "bye bye Lillie will miss you" they smiled and Arthur got down and knelt before her "we will be back soon and will bring you home to the castle and you are going to be a princess" her eyes lit up "really" he nodded "yes I promise on my love for you and your daddy she smiled and Arthur gave her a hug and they smiled and set off.

Once they returned Arthur summoned Gaius and the elders and spoke up of making all magical beings accepted in Camelot and said that he had discovered Merlin was a dragon lord and he would not make the same mistakes as his father and the council agreed but they had to go by the books and gradually introduce people so they said they would set up meetings with the heads of all the family in the village and send out word of expanding houses and accepting all creatures of magic if they were peaceful and that they had a Dragon lord that would protect them.

in total it would take three weeks to do everything Arthur was saddened that he was away for so long but at least it was change.

Gwen was so excited to meet Merlin's little one as was Gaius and Gwen sent for Merlin's mother and they prepped an area of the castle near Arthur's for the little girl and Gaius helped gather some kids magical books for her.

"you will see them soon love and when they can return we will have a grand celebration and you can confess your love and we can live as the family everyone came to be as." Arthur looked at his "wife" he smiled "thank you Gwen I love you dearly I couldn't of done this with out you with out everyone" she smiled and nodded.

The three weeks had to be Arthur's hardest time ever there was some resistance on the dragon laws but once Arthur spoke up saying on how his father had been wrong and Merlin was a Dragon-lord they were more open.

Merlin was waiting for them to arrive to the front gate he had sent word to Merlin and carriages and he stood tall with Gwen and Gaius and Leon and Elyan for them to come. Arthur was practically bouncing they had the rooms prepped and Merlin's mother was in the great hall for the welcome home festival they had planned.

"Relax Arthur all is well and Merlin and Lillie will love being here and the celebration"

he nodded grateful for his queen "do you think Lillie will like the dresses and toys you helped me get her" gwen laughed Arthur was adorable he was so worried bout making her happy..."Arthur I'm sure she will love them she is a little girl after all.." Gwen smiled and he felt reasured and now all they had to do is wait...

Hopefully I can update lots...Thanks for reading


End file.
